


The Lists

by orphan_account



Series: Klance Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, this is absolute shit i wrote at 3 am pls dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance week day 2: love/hate</p><p>Lance groups the people he meets into three categories: those he loves, likes, or hates. But where does Keith fit in all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lists

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was gonna be something well thought out but i wrote this at 3 again and rushed the ending and its pretty sappy oops omg why am i so late

When Lance ditches the Garrison on a red speeder on that fateful day, he takes nothing with him except three wrinkled pieces of paper, tucked into his jacket pocket.

The lists.

There's the love list, with his family's names scribbled on, and the like list, with Hunk and Pidge, and friends from long ago. And then there's the hate list. 

On it are the boy who mocked his piloting skills, that girl who made fun of Hunk, the kid who bullied him and his siblings as kids, and that one Garrison teacher who kept calling him a failure. And one name at the very top, in big, black letters. 

Keith. 

Lance sometimes forgets what he hates so much about Keith. Maybe it's the fact that he's naturally better at everything than everyone. Maybe it's because he doesn't appreciate his talents. Maybe it's that look on his face that just screams "I don't care". Maybe it's his stupid mullet, his strange clothing. Maybe it's because no matter how hard Lance tried, he could never match up to Keith. 

Maybe it's because he glared at a friendly Lance who just wanted to say hi to the boy standing all by himself. 

Lance doesn't even remember why he has the lists or when he made them. He assumes it's something from when he was a child, and now he just has the habit of writing the names of people he meets on one of the three lists. 

When he meets Shiro and the Alteans, he puts their names on his lists. He writes Shiro and Coran's names on the like list; they're his friends now. He scrawls Allura's name onto the love list. He thinks he might love Allura. She's pretty, kind, and powerful, the kind of girl any guy would want. 

He's tempted to move her name off the love list after she makes them go through grueling training, but she's still pretty, kind, and powerful, even if she has been brutally rejecting his advances. 

He thinks about Keith's name too. He hates Keith a little less after the food fight, but still doesn't like him enough to put him on his friends list. Could he make a rivals list? A frenemies list? He isn't sure how to categorize Keith. 

After they defeat the gladiator and open the castle to all the Arusians, Lance makes up his little chant and tries to get Keith to go along with it. Lance stifles a laugh when Keith is confused by the chant, and keeps repeating "Voltron...?", bringing out a different side of him that Lance hasn't seen. Keith isn't the arrogant boy Lance thought he was. The moment is ruined by his longing for Earth, though, and he doesn't seriously consider it until later. 

Then the next thing he knows he's shooting at Sendak and then blacking out again. He wakes up with Keith’s face being the only thing he can see. 

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith asks.

Lance smiles through the pain from the explosion. “We did it. We are a good team.”  
He passes out again, but before he does his consciousness registers someone scooping him up and carrying him toward the infirmary. Strong, warm arms. Red. Keith?

His last thought before losing consciousness is to move Keith’s name. 

When Lance stumbles out of the cryopod, he jokes about clock parties and dates. He’ll never forget that look on Keith’s face after he accuses him of doing less than the mice. 

“We had a bonding moment,” Keith insists. “I cradled you in my arms!”

“Nope, don't remember, didn’t happen,” Lance says, shaking his head. He’s a liar. He did remember, if only vaguely. But he thinks he’ll make Keith sweat it out. 

He regrets this later, when Keith takes his revenge by pretending not to hear Lance’s cries for help. 

“I thought we bonded!”

Lance wants to laugh at his almost repeat of Keith’s words. But it's true; they did bond. 

Back in his lion, Lance painstakingly scratches Keith’s name off the hate list, completely blacking it out, and rewrites it on the like list. 

Infiltrating the Galran ship, they work so seamlessly together that Lance thinks it's something else. 

He’s still blinded by his crush on Allura, but a part of him knows it will pass. 

When they finally meet up together after being lost in the corrupted wormhole, Lance is both ecstatic and relieved. Looking at the faces of his fellow Paladins and Allura and Coran, he realizes these people are practically his family now. 

And when it's all over, when Zarkon is dead and gone and Keith is running at him, a flash of red in a sea of purple, he runs too, runs toward the boy- no, the man who he's grown so close to, who he's confided his hopes and worries to, who’s he trained with every day, who’s his most trusted partner in battle and who he knows will always have his back.

They collide in an embrace that can only hope to convey their feelings, their worries, their fears, their dreams, their love, everything- 

And their lips meet. 

Lance doesn't need the lists anymore.

He’s got the best friends he could ever ask for. He doesn't need paper to keep track of something that will be ingrained in his mind forever. He has family not by blood but by love.

And Keith. 

Not his enemy, his rival, or even his friend.

But his soulmate, best friend, partner, and one true love.


End file.
